The Visible Dawn
by Vampire Crayons
Summary: When you cant wait for Breaking Dawn... My version.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Morning

I awoke by the soft kisses leaving an icy trail down my throat, making me shiver in excitement. I knew the face I would see as my eyes opened, and I was so eager and greedy for the sight. But I had to wait. _Abstinence is key_, I thought, laughing inwardlyat myself. With the suspense building up, the reward would only be that much sweeter.

"Bella," Edward moaned in his angel-like husky voice. He could keep speaking as long as I could fight the urge to look; I lavished in the sound. "I know you're awake. Don't deprive me of our time together…" Another groan then and he continued, "There's that sly smile on your face. Do you enjoy torturing your fiancé?"

I couldn't help myself. I giggled, breaking the charade. So I willed my eyes open and gasped at the familiar Bottecelli Angel before me.

"Edward," I pronounced his name with a smile.

His cool hands wound around my waist as he pulled me closer and into his stone hard chest.

"Mm. Bella," He breathed into my hair. "Good morning, my love."

Between deep, focused breaths, I managed to utter out. "So what do we have planned for today?" I tried to make my tone as seductive as possible. Unfortunately, I didn't have the power to 'dazzle' people in one glace, like Edward. Besides, I couldn't even look into his eyes the way he held me so close.

I tied to wiggle my way out of his grasp, to no avail. He just buried his head into my shoulder and breathed in my sent.

After our last discussion in the meadow, all the boundaries Edward had set up for our physical relationship seemed to have fallen. This made it hard for me to keep my resolve in tact. We would wait till after the wedding to try. But Edward had made up his mind as well: he could wait, now. With desires reaching an all time high; it became increasingly hard to keep him at bay.

"Edward, what are we going to do today?" I asked again.

He snapped out of the reverie he found himself in and responded, "Alice wants to discuss the idea of a 'bachelorette' party with you. I'm supposed to have you back at the house in a half hour. But if you had any other plans…" He trailed off suggestively.

"No, that sounds fine." I pushed myself out of his arms and to my closet, noticing the disappointment on his face, much to my enjoyment.

I changed to a conciliatory tone. "Oh, Eddy. You know it's not much longer till the wedding. And where's the gentleman façade you always wear? Putting your guards down today, are you?"

He sat up on the bed and smiled mischievously. "A vampire can hope, can't he?" How long ago was it when I was saying those very similar lines?

But in the short amount of time that had passed, we found a lot of things changing. For one, I wasn't so opposed to a wedding anymore. That was probably the most noticeable one; besides the one I was privy to this morning. Well, the fear Renee had raised me with about matrimony hadn't entirely faded, but after calling my mother down in Jacksonville with news of my engagement, everything afterwards just came easily. Renee wasn't pleased by my call at all.

She was at first, until I brought up the subject for calling. Then she was starting to scream, shouting things like: "You're too young!" "Think about what you are doing!" "You're throwing your life away!"

A few points were right. I _was _tossing my life away, but for a much longer one with the man- vampire- I loved. I was young, yes. But soon, anyways, age would cease to matter to me. Think about what I'm doing? Oh, no! If I let myself get to in depth with my thoughts I might start to second think things through. But I knew this was inevitable. I would spend eternity with Edward, and if being his bride was the way to do it, so be it. Having Edward tied to me wasn't such a bad idea. Having this beautiful creature at my side through all triumphs and failures was a _very_ pleasing thought.

Bringing myself out of my thoughts, I quickly showered and dressed into the basic attire of jeans and a tee shirt.

At the bathroom sink I looked for the hairbrush I usually left perched on the counter. I checked under the counters and in the cabinets, sorting through the cleaning products, towels, and other necessities.

Dejected, with my hair in a towel dried mess, I retreated to my bedroom.

"Looking for these?" Edward asked me, holding up a brush and several hair bands in his one hand.

I nodded my head and skipped over to take them from him. But he pulled them out of my reach.

"Sit," he commanded. I gave him a weary look and obliged, sitting beside him on the coverlet.

He brushed my hair for me, softly, and much more gently than Alice had ever done. When he finished his grooming, my hair was divided into two long brown braids behind my ears with a perfect side part. There was even a sparkling clip at the top of one braid.

I gasped, "Edward, you didn't!" There was outrage in my voice that he would be able to hear. Knowing that my love was a Cullen, the gems on this barrette had to be real diamonds.

"Relax, Belle. Alice is lending you this from her personal collection today. I promise you don't have to keep it." His snickering was poorly concealed.

I sighed. "This doesn't work well with my outfit."

Edward's breath lingered on the back of my exposed neck. "Nonsense; I think you look marvelous in anything, matching or not."

With his opinion or not, he _had_ pretty much agreed that my clothes did _not_ match with the new accessory. So I dragged myself over to the closet and pried apart the folding door from the wall.

Hanging on the middle of the hanger-bar was a sequined, silver baby-doll shirt that I would probably never wear out of my own will. –_Alice's doing_- She knew I would feel out of place in my casual jeans ensemble. Curse Alice for her future seeing abilities.

I changed into the sparkling shirt, not caring that Edward was still in my room. In fact, he probably liked that. I rolled my eyes just for thinking about that.

Edward may be a boy, but he was still the perfect gentleman with a hero complex. He wouldn't let anyone hurt me, even himself.

"Edward," I said in a condescending tone. "Shouldn't we get going? If I know Alice, and I do, she doesn't tend to get a bit testy when _I_ take too long…"

"Breakfast first."

"I'll just grab something and go-."

"No, I don't think that will do. Either way, Charlie's downstairs. He cooked you a complimentary breakfast. I believe he wants to talk about something. Which means…"

"You need to leave." I frowned. Obviously, I didn't like, more like _hated_ when Edward had to leave. But there were always those times: sunshiny days, and days when he had black eyes, and the rare occurrences of Charlie actually home in the mornings.

"Well, if I have to eat breakfast, Alice needs to be lenient and give me at least an hour-."

My rant was interrupted when Edward's cell phone buzzed. He drew the small silver phone out of his back pocket and it was at his ear in a flash.

His voice was barely audible. "Alice-." There was a pause. "No… fine. Alright, then… bye." And then the phone disappeared altogether, probably back in his jeans pocket.

"Alice called. She says forty minutes at most."

I laughed, perhaps too loudly, because I could hear Charlie running up the stair steps.

"Soon, Love," Edward bade me a farewell with a quick kiss on my forehead before leaping out my window.

Charlie bust through the door with a wheeze. "Phew, Bells. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just peachy. I just realized I was wearing to mismatching socks before I changed them a moment ago… it was pretty funny…" I lied, dragging out my words so my poor skills at being deceitful didn't show.

"Well, okay." He started to leave the room, but not after informing me, "I made some breakfast if you're hungry."

"Sure, thanks, Dad." I gave him a weak smile.

Finally, after smoothing my shirt and reexamining Edward's handiwork with my hair, I carefully made my way down what could possibly be a very dangerous staircase, for a klutz like me, and joined Charlie for breakfast.

I picked up my fork to stab some sausages and poached eggs out of the frying pan on the dining table. Nonetheless, with my Dad's cooking expertise, the sausage was burnt and the eggs were dry, but I ate them anyways.

Then he spoke. "Renee called…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Worth It

I fumbled with the fork between my fingers.

"Your mother would like me to talk to you about a few things, since she wont be able to talk to you face to face… until another week or so." Charlie acted just as nervous as me, signally that this was nothing good, or at least something neither of us felt comfortable talking about. I just hoped it was nothing at excruciating as the 'sex' talk. I shuddered just thinking of that moment.

"So," I said, my voice cracking at one. I cleared my throat. "What did she say?"

He paused, probably deciding how to word his speech.

"Renee wasn't here like I was during that time… you know." I nodded my understanding and for him to continue. "I saw how his leaving affected you, and how easily you accepting him back into your life- even though I didn't like it. And I still think you deserve better than him."

How odd. Edward thought so too. But those two are just going to have to choke on it for a while before it goes down, I guess. Edward was mine for forever, and I'm his. If he'll be my angel, I would try to grow wings, as well.

"Anyways, she just wanted to ask a few questions." He continued. "Are you sure, Isabella? You've known him for barely over a year or two. Isn't this a little sudden?"

I shook my head. "I was hesitant at first, Dad. I was raised Renee, of all people, and I grew up thinking marriage was fatal. But with Edward that doesn't seem to apply. I _love_ him, and need to 'tie' him to me in all ways possible. There's no way around it."

"Alright… well, I don't really want to ask this one…"

"Dad," my tone was condescending.

"Ahem," he didn't clear his throat, but the word displayed how uncomfortable he was.

"Is there any _other_ reason you and Edward want to be _married_?" Charlie pulled at the collar of his police shirt.

"You don't mean to say you think…?" I trailed off puzzled, yet understanding at the same time. He didn't say anything, only shifty awkwardly in his seat.

"Dad!" I practically screamed. "I'm not pregnant! How could you think of such a thing? Edward and I wouldn't… couldn't… not yet… No!"

"Phew," He wiped a bead of sweat that appeared at his brow. "I just had to, you know, Bells? After all, you know what your mother and I went through."

"I know," I said a bit too quickly.

"Bella, I-" Whatever Charlie had wanted to tell me was interrupted my the door bell.

Whoever paid visit didn't feel the need for wait for one of us to answer the door.

"Bell- Ah! Hurry up, we've got loads to do today!" Alice chimed, prancing into the kitchen.

Charlie smiled and stood up to clear his plate.

"But I didn't even finish my breakfast. You know Edward wouldn't like it very much if you starved his bride before the wedding." I pleaded with a smirk.

She sighed and plunked gracefully down into what was Charlie's chair just a moment ago. "Very well," she commanded. "Eat."

With the mortification from out previous conversation gone, I greedily ate my meat and eggs.

Alice watched curiously with a wrinkled nose. No doubt she was intrigued by my eating, all the Cullens were. I had cooked in the never before used kitchen at their house while they all crowded around me, giving me incredulous looks as I stirred Alfredo sauce for noodles. More likely than not, it was the fact that I actually _ate _the food that astounded them; after all, vampires had very selective diets. Most of them were disgusted with my eating habits, but touché, I could say the same to them.

"I see you found that _be-e-a-u-ti-full _dress I left you. You look nice."

I blushed, stupid inconvenient blush, at the comment. "Well, nothing else matched the clip you made me wear."

Alice leaned sideways to whisper sweetly in my ear, "That was Edward's idea."

I gasped audibly, making Charlie turn from his scrubbing to me in concern. "He told me he was borrowing it from _you_!" I was ready to spit fire.

She grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Shh! I wasn't supposed to say anything. Yet I knew my best friend would want to know," she poked her temple twice.

I groaned. "And here I was having a good morning. You know, you're already my maid of honor. You don't need to kiss up. Its not like it's a flexible position."

"I know!" She squealed. "But the barrette looks perfect in your hair. And I really am glad to be given that honored position in your wedding, and the wedding planner, too! You should see my dress!"

"Bella?" Charlie croaked behind us. "Are those real diamonds?" He indicated the accessory in my hair.

I made another gurgled sigh and laid my head down on the table.

"Yep, they are! Doesn't Edward have good tastes?" If I could, I would cave Alice's face in for that. Okay, maybe I wouldn't- that's a little too violent for me. But there would have been consequences if she was so indestructible.

My dad whistled. "Wow. Cars and jewelry! Sheesh, Bells. If I didn't know better, I'd swear you married into royalty."

_Heh, yeah_; My personal Prince Charming.

I rolled my eyes as Alice giggled. "Enough, I'm ready. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Minutes

The car, none other than her infamous canary yellow Porsche, shifted into park in the Cullen's driveway. I placed my hand on the handle, pushing the heavy door open, just slightly. Then, as I knew would happen- I don't even need Alice's psychic powers for this- Edward's arms were around me and pulling me from the vehicle.

He kicked the door shut, with an angry glare from his sister as she sped around to look for dents, and then he cradled me. I swung faintly back and forth, while gazing into my savior's golden eyes. As much as I wanted a kiss from him at the moment, staring was all I could manage. Surely, his beauty would never cease to faze me.

"Edward!" Alice squealed angrily. "You scratched the paint."

He only chuckled under his breath, the scent of him lingering down to my face.

"And you promised! I get Bella for the day. I have _important _planning. Now, if you want a wedding you'll hand her ov-."

"I hardly think a bachelorette party will determine the outcome of our wedding," he was speaking more to me than anyone else.

"Ugh!" she hollered. "You are _so_ selfish! I know what you and Emmett are planning; I've seen it. Jasper also told me… with some convincing."

I rolled my eyes and shifted to face her. "Just a minute or two, Ally. I barely got to see Edward all morning. Please?" I begged her.

"But I gave you more than enough time this morning…"

"To eat breakfast with Charlie, but _he _wasn't there." I flicked my sights up on the 'he' intended, and then back to Alice.

"Fine. _Two_ minutes. And you better fix my car, Edward, or there's no way I'll let you see Bella before the 'bachelorette party'." And with that, she stomped away.

"Sheesh! I thought you were the only one with mood swings." I cuddled closer into Edward's icy chest and closed my eyelids.

"Well, I did touch her car, so… and I do take offence to that."

I peeked up at him. "No you don't."

A chilly kiss landed on my nose before I saw his brilliant smile again. "You're right. I love you too much to care."

"I love you, too."

"I know."

We smiled warmly to each other, each thinking their own thoughts. Mine began like any other girl with hormones would: _Goodness he looks good today. I _love_ that sweater. Navy blue is a very handsome color on him. _

_I wonder if he minds that I'm staring. But he's doing the same, and I know him better than to be hypocritical, so… But I can hardly compare to him. Maybe it's my blood. Again. Tomorrow is turtle-neck day, even if Alice kills me. I really hate how much Edward has to control himself to be around me. When I'm changed we'll never have to worry about this. Werewolves, maybe…the Volturi, perhaps…bloodlust, definitely, but…all that is worth it._

_Is it possible that Romeo and Juliette would be happy if they lived forever? What about Heathcliff and Cathy? Either way, both couldn't live without the other. But what if one was going to live forever; would they allow the other an eternity as well? Cathy and Heathcliff were together even in death, a haunting pair. Edward and I will haunt the earth forever, soon. _

_The ghostly pale pair, running at the speed of sound as they glittered in the sunlight, inhumanly beautiful, would be lovers forever. I like the idea of that. In fact, I love the sound of that._

_He's still staring! _

"Bella, what are you thinking?" his brow furrowed in question, interrupting my musings.

I decided to ditch the long explanation and provide him with a short and sweet answer. "About you, of course."

"Oh." Edward bit his lip, looking like a pouting model. I have to admit, he is _very_ attractive when he does this. How he gets so flustered when cant read my mind, as is always, I can't help but be amused.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Why aren't you? I looking at my future spouse, who just happens to be holding me dangerously close for both our sanity. And you look really cute."

"You're right. The world should be smiling because of this." And he was grinning with me once again.

But, the whole world isn't smiling. There's just one exception. _Alice._ And she's probably tapping her foot in frustration just beyond the grand house's door.

I sighed. "Time to go, Edward."

Instead of putting me down, he gifted my lips with a soft, but lustful kiss, before running me into his home.

"I'll be back tonight, if not sooner, my love."

"Later…" I whispered into the crisp air, as I was alone again. Damn those vampires and their inhuman speed I don't have… yet.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You march your ass into the kitchen now! It's been more than three minutes and we made a deal. Esme and Rose are already here, now-."

"Alright, alright!" I groaned, slumping into the kitchen. "You knew I was coming. Now, what are the plans?"

Alice's pale face lit up at the table where she sat beside the other two equally as lovely vampires. She fingered a spike in her angular black hair before beginning, "We were thinking…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Good Night

"Edward, please kiss me to sleep, wont you?" I asked, lying on my twin bed's quilt in the same holey sweats I wore the first night he slept beside me.

"Perhaps," he replied coyly with his impish smile. Then he frowned. "These old things?" He rubbed the worn tee shirt between his fore finger and thumb. "I thought Alice bought you something nicer…"

"Oh, she did. But these just feel… I don't know, _homey._"

"You mean hokey?" Edward scoffed, releasing the fabric to snuggle up alongside me.

"Don't you poke fun at my feelings," I chided him. It was a good thing he was positioned so that he couldn't see the unabashed smile gracing my lips, or the entire scheme of things would be for naught.

"Truly sorry, Love," was muttered quietly just before his kiss left its mark on my temple. I was highly amused at the tone of guilt in his voice.

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"Aren't you even the least bit curious about what the others have planned for the bachelorette party? I know Alice wouldn't let you close enough to um… _hear._" Of course, he understood I meant his vampyric mind-reading talent.

"Incredibly so, but you seemed so stressed when you left home. Besides that, you need your rest. I felt it best not to bother you. And maybe, just maybe, you would talk in your sleep."

"Oh." I let the sleep mumbling remark pass and smiled wider when I remembered the one key element of the reply I adored. "You know, I like when you say that."

"Say what?"

"Refer to your house and both of our homes. It's…"

"_Homey_?" He sneered. I heard poorly muffled chuckling behind me.

I rolled over to raise my eyebrows at my stunning Adonis. "You're not doing a very good job of minding my feelings."

He rolled his eyes, ignoring what I said. "But the mansion is your home. Anywhere with us together is home, and will feel 'homey'. Don't you see? You are part of the family, now, Bella; whether you're a vampire or not."

For that, I rewarded him with a kiss. The moment was cautious but potent; making me giddy that he was actually abiding by my rules tonight. I won't deny that I felt like the overprotective vampire, instead of Edward. Now I understood the satisfaction of teasing your loved one, and enjoyed his reactions when I cut off abruptly. It was a dose of his' own medicine.

"Don't move away," he groaned, pulling me closer to him against my will.

Sharp laughter appeared in the room, shocking me. I jumped out of bed, having Edward catch me before I fell to my face on the flooring.

"Rosalie, be careful. Bella's tired, and her nerves aren't as clear. And I would appreciate it if my bride was able to walk down the isle without any broken body parts." Edward was supporting most of my weight as he spoke to the inhumanly beautiful woman leaning against my bedroom door.

A more important question bubbled in my thoughts than wondering what she meant by scaring me. "Rose," my voice was becoming groggy. I hadn't realized how lethargic I'd become. "Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She spread her arms wide to display her silk printed pajama shirt and pants she was wearing. "We're having a sleepover!" She said this with the expected enthusiasm Alice would have. Speaking of which, isn't Alice the usual attendee for these sorts of gatherings?

I nearly choked on this new knowledge. "Pardon?" Rosalie- sleep overs- pajamas- smiling: impossible!

The corners of her mouth fell simultaneously. "Do you not want to have a slumber party with me, Bella? That really smarts."

"No, no! I would love too!" Edward growled, knowing that these events usually required him leaving. But at this point, I would do anything to regain Rosalie's approval, not that I ever had it, except for breaking the agreement between my fiancé and I.

"Great! Alice will be here in a few minutes," that usually meant seconds, "… so I'll go join her down by the front door to greet Charlie." She then turned to my angel. "You. Leave. Now."

"But-." We both chorused at the same time only to be cut off by a reproving look.

I bowed my head in defeat before cool fingers gingerly lifted my chin to meet his eyes. "Farewell, dear. I'll be back as soon as possible. Till then…" And I was left with the remnants of a sweet kiss upon my lips that soon became a pout.

The doorbell rang and I snapped my head up to see that my room was empty, say for the two unneeded sleeping bags rolled out along the floor, among masses of colored pillows.

"I'll get it!" I shouted, pacing myself as I opened the door and crept down the stairs. But my dad was already at the door, letting in an excited looking Alice and her sister, Rosalie.

"Slumber party!" My friend, the pixie like one squealed, twirling herself in a victory dance circle.

Charlie looked clearly uncomfortable standing a few feet away from the Cullen girls in the hallway. "Isabella, did you have plans you forgot to remind me about?"

"Uh, yeah," I said uncertainly, whilst rubbing the Goosebumps away that formed on the back of my neck. "I'm having guests stay over for the night. I promise we won't keep you up, Ch- dad."

"Mr. Swan," Alice chimed with a radiant smile that anyone would melt for plastered across her face. "We wouldn't dare keep you awake tonight. After all, you've got to wake up to keep our town of Forks safe."

"Laying it on a bit thick, aren't you?" I mumbled so Charlie couldn't hear.

Both girls gave me a wink, sending a shiver up my spine. They had something planned. Something worse that what they intended for my bachelorette party, I suspected. But there was no going back now. The stage was already set.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Beautiful Ghosts 

"Come along, Bella." Alice grabbed my wrist, none to gently –in fact I may develop a bruise there later- as if to compel me to move faster. Really, quick paces aren't healthy for a klutz like me. Over the years I developed a growing acquaintanceship with the floor. Edward, however, was intent on ending our meetings, and for that I didn't mind.

I was thrust on my bed followed by Alice scooting up to my side and Rosalie leaning leisurely up on her elbows on the carpet below.

I blanched and spoke weakly, "What are you doing here?"

Alice faked a hurt expression and exclaimed, "Aw, Bells! Don't you want us here? Rose said it was fine. And what's more, if we can't stay, you'll never know about my vision!"

Okay, okay, sure, I was hooked now. Seeing into the future became a constant need for me: looking out for visitors- of the blood drinking kind, my fiancé's scheming, Charlie's rash reactions, and the ever occurring possibility of my impending doom. Of course, not being able to see werewolves was a drawback, but then again, if the future wasn't visible we knew who was coming.

She must have noticed my interest, because she continued. "But first…" I gulped in reaction to her devious grin, which only fed her on. "Since this is a slumber party, let's do the typical sleep over things!"

I groaned, "Like what? Two vampires and a human don't exactly calculate to make a 'typical' slumber party."

"Oh, um… nail painting, hair styling, and what-not."

Rosalie smiled and a large travel makeup bag materialized in her outstretched arms a moment later. "Alice," she said.

The other amazingly beautiful and pale vampire snatched the cosmetic bag into her own hands and unzipped the lid, fingering through it's contents greedily.

"Ready, Rose?"

"Go!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hours later I found myself thoroughly decorated by all manners of beauty products and hair solutions. My nails were glossed in a bloody red; so rich in color you could practically _taste_ the irony.

By now I was exhausted. If Edward was here, he never would have allowed me to stay up to this hour. I felt like a rebellious child, victorious, and also dumb for seeing his reasoning. A large yawn forced its way out of my painted lips and I laid back on the pillow, crushing some of the heavily styled curls, much to Alice's dismay.

"Girl talk," Alice squealed, yet keeping the volume down so as not to wake Charlie.

"Can't I sleep?" I pleaded. My thickly coated eye lids were drooping lazily, loosing the effect of the bright colored eyeliner that Rose said would give me a more 'awake and alert look'.

She pouted. "And what about the vision?"

I sniffed and yawned again, feeling some hot tears leak out of the corner of my eyes. Luckily they applied waterproof mascara or I would be a thirsty looking vampire by the end of the night. Unfortunately, under eye bruises only complemented them, if there was any beauty in them at all. Then again, the Cullens made everything look model perfect. When I was one of them I would walk around in garbage bags and people would probably still gawk at me… once they got past my eco friendly black plastic exterior.

"Okay. Spill."

Alice giggled. "I saw you and Edward go a little _too far_ tonight in one of my visions." The skin on her nose crinkled and her brows furrowed trying to express her discomfort with this. "So I thought I was time for an intervention. Not that I think you would let my brother win in the end, but I do know he can be persuasive… to you."

"Oh." I blushed profusely. "Thank you, Alice, Rose." Another yawn broke through my wavering will power to stay away. "Who knew Edward could stray from the path of a gentleman?" Even Rosalie snickered at my pitiful attempt at humor. "Just, don't tell him. I'd like this to be a secret."

"Of course. Now, since you're about to fall asleep in, oh, two minutes and forty-seven seconds… would you mind if we used your television and-."

"Sure, sure," I interrupted as my head became limp on the pillow. "Goodnight,… you two…" Sure enough, just a few minutes later I was falling into my dreamland, landing on soft dewy grasses.

"_Bella…" Someone called out for me and I spun around in the blue tinted grass while the moon glittered around me on the dew drops. It was beautiful, but I didn't have time to appreciate this, because I was more worried about the invisible someone._

_A hand was miraculously in mine the next moment… Edward. He nodded in acknowledgement at my curious glance and pulled me forward and we went looking after the voice._

"_Bella… Bella… where are you?" They called again and again. Soon more voices joined the chorus; repeating over and over just like a musical cannon. _

_Finally we reached the clearing I recognized as the meadow and left the grassy trail and sparse trees behind us. Standing in a huddled mass were the people I had known in this lifetime._

_Charlie, Renee, Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Jacob, Mike, Tyler, Eric... even some I didn't recognize- probably from that long ago time I had lived in Phoenix. _

"_I'm here! I'm here!" I shouted, expecting their moans and pleas to bring to an end. But they continued calling my name. _

_I approached my parents who stood in the center of the mass and touched their faces with each of my hands, releasing my grasp on Edward and he stood faithfully beside me. They either didn't feel it or didn't notice, but my fingers made no impact on them. It was as if I didn't exist to them at the moment. They couldn't see me or feel my presence. Only wish that they could._

_Then the meaning of the dream slowly dawned on me. Would this be what it was like to become a vampire? Would I never be able to make physical contact with them, can they never see me again? Will I be lost to this world?_

_As if the crowd could hear my thoughts they all started muttering, "Yes… no more. Yes, yes, yes."_

_It was eerie._

"_Edward!" I screamed. "Take them away! Take _me_ away!"_

"_Love?" He asked, as I jumped on his back and he ran at vampire speed. "Are you ready?" I was thrust off him and landed on the wet trail. Slowly but surely he bent down to hold my neck as I lay limp on the grass. His mouth grazed my throat with kisses and then, with one last peck, the teeth were on my throat…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Bella, love, Bella!" I could hear the real Edward's velveteen voice cooing beside me as I screamed and thrashed in my sleep. "Bella, wake up!" His artic hand cupped over my mouth to muffle my screams, probably taking precautions with Charlie.

Steamy tears leaked out of my eyes as I opened them widely. Obviously, Edward was back, but Alice and Rosalie were also leaning over me as I lay sweating in my bed.

I whimpered as the hand was removed. "Shh, Bells," I heard Alice say but I couldn't look directly at her. Even Rose looked sympathetic.

"Oh, Edward," I turned and curled into his cold chest as I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Nightmare?" He guessed between kissing my hair while rubbing the back of my ratty nightshirt.

I shook my head. "No, it was the perfect dream." I could sense all their perfect features warped in confusion. I admit the sight was a tad bit macabre. I would be loosing everything from this life- a hard price to pay. But waking up to Edward made me realize that its worth meant naught, and he is everything. He leaving the other year made that all too apparent. And that was the reason I was marrying him, and undergoing the transformation.

I barely smiled through my damp cheeks. "I'm so glad you're back."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- Writings

I was finally free of the three attentive vampires when I pardoned myself for a 'human moment'. And good lord, if the dream wasn't enough to weird me out, a few immortals staring at me for at least two hours kind of sweetened the deal, didn't it? At first I let them soothe me, especially Edward. He pledged over and again that he would never leave me- and of course I told him that was stupid and he would need to keep hunting without me until the wedding (I wouldn't want him to suffer at my expense, or anyone's for that matter).

Rosalie's eyes were wide with shock for the most part. She'd always thought that I was being a nuisance and keeping her brother over here every night for my own devices, until realizing tonight that he visited me in the evenings to keep me sane- I was lost without Edward, sadly and happily-. I would have thought my 'tipping-on-the-edge-of-a-knife' personality was hint enough. Maybe Jacob was right: Edward is my drug. I am completely dependant on him. But I must be just as worse, because he was just as dependant on me.

I can't say that I didn't really exist until Edward came into my life, but that would be lying. I was Isabella Swan, daughter of Renee, who lived in a small house in Phoenix, Arizona, amidst tan-skinned neighbors. But when I did meet _the one_, him, in Forks it was as if I had been living in shadows. Finally, I walked in the sunrays, soaking him in. I was Bella: the police chief's daughter, the child of a flighty mother, and half albino. But now I am so much more; fiancée being one of the traits.

I trailed my fingers on the steamy walls, leaving prints behind until they fogged over again. Then, I brought myself to writing. I'm not sure what brought on this sudden burst of creativity.

_Keep the light alive and you'll know who I am_: Like the Olympic torch being fed and burning throughout the run. It symbolized our love. And as long as I was sure that Edward loved me and I loved him, I would never return to my former zombie state.

_The fiery lion and the honest lamb_: Hadn't we once classified ourselves as these animals? The prey and the hunter; sick masochistic lion, and stupid lamb.

The letters started dissolving at the beginning of the short poem. And I watched till it all became a misty wall again. Then, fuelled with energy, I scratched into the fog the same two lines until I could write and read them before the first started faded. With this accomplished, I was satisfied, and scrubbed clean, and left the shower to dry and dress myself.

Folded on the sink countertop was an outfit; most likely a gift from Alice. She left me a soft knee-length calico sundress with the diamond barrette lain gracefully on top. It was beautiful, simple, and red with cream trimmings. I suppose it was another love at first sight thing. Underneath the dress were simple cream colored flats: thank goodness for no heals!

When I emerged from the bathroom, marble arms that I presumed to be Edward's swept me up into a tight and embrace. Lips kissed the top of my head and cheeks and sweet breath whispered along my skin. He sat me down on the bed once he done fawning over me and looked over my outfit with an appreciative grin.

"Are you going to let your hair dry that way?" Edward asked. I blushed under the gaze of his topaz eyes. I was thankful once again- this time that we seemed to be alone.

"Well," I paused for a moment.

"Yes?"

"I was hoping you would do the honors…?" That was all the leeway he needed; instantly a comb was in his hand and he slipped off the barrette to begin. The comb touched my hair so lightly it felt like velvet instead of plastic teeth. In the end my hair waved silky and slightly damp and glistened with a good brushing. The clip was replaced and glittered nicely by my ear.

I fingered the engagement ring I hadn't taken off once since it was put on in the meadow last. "I created a poem in the shower that I'd like to tell you, if you don't mind."

He chuckled, "In the shower? Is this about the lovely scent of your strawberry shampoo? Or your freesia soap?"

I laughed too. "No. It's about us. And I promise, just like me, it's clean."

"Alright, proceed."

I took a deep breathe before reciting the two short phrases I'd written in the steam earlier. "Keep the light alive… and you'll know who I am… the fiery lion… and the honest lamb."

He gazed at me, confused at first, but then understanding. "Intelligently put. It sounds like some sort of metaphor or riddle kind of thing. Do you mind if I ponder on it?"

"No! Not at all." I smiled brilliantly before gloating, "I outsmarted a hundred year old vampire!"

"Ha, ha. I, at least, solved one part. The lion would be me, and the lamb is obviously you."

"Obviously." I was bursting with joy at this point, and couldn't imagine why. "But the first line is more difficult."

There were at least a couple of minutes before he responded. "Hmm." And that was it. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the collar of his shirt to pretend to pull him along behind me, and he followed me down the stairs and into the kitchen so I could pour myself some cereal.

"One of my favorite poets is Edgar Allen Poe, you know?" I asked him.

"No. That's something you never mentioned."

"Well," I took a moment to swallow a spoonful of cereal bits. "I have several volumes of his works upstairs. I'm surprised you didn't see them. I used to read them frequently, but every since you came I started reading the classical novels more… because they reminded me of you." I flushed crimson, again.

He raised his eyebrow and gave me a crooked smile that almost made me melt. "How so?"

"Well the character's names. Like _Edward_ Rochester, in Jane Eyre."

"Ah, I see. So you compare me to a man with a mangled hand and burned eyes. Not to mention, he's not very handsome." He winked.

I giggled, "It was only the names. But you could definitely pull off the eyes and hand… being as handsome as you are." This made him laugh- one of my favorite sounds like Alice's silver belled one, only deeper and huskier.

"I prefer acrostic poems." He said composing himself. "Like_: Isabella_: Intelligent, Sweet, Angelic, Beautiful, Enigmatic, Loved, Lumbering, Affectionate."

"Enigmatic? How can I be mysterious when Alice knows everything?"

"You're blood is 'sweet' smelling to me, and we don't know why, only that I love it. That is enigmatic."

"And angelic? If anyone's the angel, it's you, Edward."

He smiled and scooted his chair closer to mine around the table before leaning in. "Are you sure about that?"

Stubborn as I am, I replied, "Yes." The next moment cool lips pressed against mine and I was robbed of breath. He broke off sensing my need for air. I gasped and continued. "Th-th- this… just proves my point." Gasp. "Only an angel could take my breath away like that."

He shook his head sadly and looked down at his feet. "No, love. I am the monster."

I put one hand on his cheek and he immediately softened. "Then you are _my_ monster."

His smile grew. "I can allow that."

Edward's cell phone buzzed in his back pocket and he stood instantly, unsure whether to pick it up or not. Finally, it shot out and to his ear. "Alice… eating breakfast… no… no! It's my day today. We made a deal, besides, it's just earrings…" the rest continued in silent tones and as much as I struggled, I couldn't hear anything more.

I continued eating as the phone snapped shut and disappeared. "Well?" I swallowed another spoonful.

"What would you like to do today?"

"Um… stay with you?"

"I thought so." He exchanged smiles for a moment. "We could restock on food and go to the grocery store- I've never been there before. We could go for a run, watch television, meet up with someone…"

"A human day, huh?"

He deliberated for a few seconds. "I suppose so, yes."

"As appealing as cuddling on the sofa to a basketball game is… the food supply is getting low." I had finished my cereal so I got up and put my bowl in the sink. "Grocery store it is."

He swept me up in his arms and carried me bridal style out the door and into his parked Volvo in my driveway. He started the engine and we sped off into town.

**[I'm not too impressed with this chapter. I was just reading through Wuthering Heights, again, the other day… so I'm kind of stuck on this ol'English form of speech, and it's hard to shake. But I wanted them to get out of thee house and buy food, because you know, Bella never actually restocks in the Twilight Series books, and I figured Charlie's probably getting sick of fish and the never ending supply of pasta sauce. –did you not notice? I've got an art project I need to finish before January 2,… so… I'm not sure if I'll have anymore time this vacation to make another post. But fear not, my readers, I've already got an idea for the shopping trip. I'll make a it a humorous chapter, cause I'm getting bored with the eerie dreams and what-not. Anyways, till next chapter Lee.**

**[I wrote the poem used in here, but it wasn't for this purpose… I thought I should add that. I wrote it during French class staring out the windows… it had a few more lines, but they weren't really relevant so I cut that out. At least it rhymes, right?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven, Soy And Smash

_Vampire Crayons_

**Firstly, I want to say thank you to all those reviewers! You may have noticed, I don't really respond to any reviews unless there was some sort of question or request, but keep writing them anyways! I need to know whether it's worth another chapter, needs a rewrite or should be disbanded. I finished my art-thingy-ma-bob so, updates will come faster on all my stories, but can you believe I have to take a midterm for studio class? Omc (ha, wonder where I picked that up), draw a line, now draw a line in purple, how about green, maybe even red? –rolling eyes at this point- But thanks for reading, you keep me going through the day, oddly enough. **

"Edward, really, soy milk? What are you trying to say… You think I'm fat?" I put on a mock expression of shock and sadness.

"No, no, darling. You're not fat, you're perfect the way you are. I'm _so _sorry, I'm bad at this stuff. I wasn't sure what you wanted. I didn't know… Bella, …I…" Edward was actually worried; he hurriedly put the milk back like a frightened animal and returned to wrap his arms around me. I couldn't help it, I let a little giggle escape- that soon grew into a full on fit.

Misinterpreting my shaking shoulders to be from tears he kissed along my hairline and produced a long string of apologies. Ironically enough, I laughed so hard tears leaked from the corners of my eyes.

"No… Edward, really… I'm fine… it's… okay," I muttered between gasps. "I was… just poking fun… ha, ha, ha…" The cold left me and I knew Edward stepped away, even with my eyes clamped tightly together. "Hey, get back here Mister Cullen; you're not done apologizing, yet!"

"As you say _Misses _Cullen," And there we two canoodled in the middle of the dairy products, while, I'm sure, many shoppers gave us queer looks. We finally broke apart with wily smiles, and I with a violent blush spattered across my cheeks. "So, what milk would you like?"

"Well, let's start by saying _cow_ milk," to this Edward scowled, which I found terribly cute. "And then… Skim. I need to watch my wait." Laughing again, I watched him stalk off to the glass doors as I walked to the next isle and threw a loaf of bread into the grey plastic grocery cart. Eventually we were homeward bound and restocking the kitchen cabinets with the fresh goods we purchased this afternoon.

"Yuck, Bella. Hotpockets?"

"Oh, stop your complaining, Edward. I can't help it that you have abnormal eating habits, being a vegetarian at all. Some of us like a little meat and sauce with our human food." Immediately I felt his kisses burn a trail along my jaw.

"Me, too," he whispered seductively.

I giggled, "I'm Edward's little hotpocket."

"I prefer the term fiancée, but, whatever makes you happy, Love." I held myself comfortable cradled in his arms at the kitchen table, when abruptly Edward's head snapped up. Not two second later the sound of screeching metal echoed throughout the house, coming from outside. He ran us out the front door, still clutching me to his marble figure.

"Holy shit…" I muttered, taking in this vision. Rosalie sat in the passenger seat of the giant Jeep Wrangler with wide eyes and her hands making indents in the dashboard… Emmett looking close to tears, if he could cry, and uttering profanities under his breath… right… where… my… truck… was… But where was my truck? I whipped my head back and forth and wiggled free of my vampire's grasp, which was not easy to do while he stood stock still, gazing preoccupied into the distance.

I followed his eye line to the mangled heap of metal on Charlie's side lawn. My stomach dropped and my heart skipped a beat, looking at the rust and red painted pile beside the jeep. Emmett was immediately kneeling before me, taking one of my hands between his two grotesque ones.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I wasn't watching, I though it was on the other side… we can always get you a new car-."

"A new car!" I howled at him, startling everyone out of their stupor. "That truck is my _baby_, Emmett McCarty Cullen! You massacred it!"

"But, Bells, it's just an old truck. Surely we can replace it, I didn't mean to-."

"So know you're mocking it! That truck was dependable and unbreakable- at least, until you're monster of a vehicle assaulted it, how could you?"

He quickly went to the defense of his own car. "Hey! My Jeep is expensive and much better than any old pick up. You should be lucky there were no scratches on _my_ car, it's one of a kind; I'd had it designed personally for myself."

Hot tears boiled over my eyelids as the anger engulfed me. "Oh, is that how you see it? Well then, might as well even up the score." I stomped over to the massive machine and glared at its front side.

"Bella…" Edward began to warn me, but it was too late; my foot lashed out and smacked into the right headlight, shattering the clear material to pieces, thankfully none cutting my socked foot. But, _hot damn that hurt_!

"Awoo!" I howled right as I put my foot down on the pavement. "Ah! It hurts!"

"Isabella!" Edward scooped me up into his embrace once again. "Are you alright?"

"Stupid Jeep. It really _is_ evil, hurting two members of the Swan family in one setting. My poor truck, and… ouch… my foot. I think I may need an ice pack." I lifted one arm and scrubbed away the tears streaming down my cheek. "I should be fine if I stay off it for a bit." I didn't need Carlisle's medical expertise to know that.

"Alright. Let's just bring my little hotpocket back inside, and we can talk about car dealerships," Edward was exceedingly happy for something that put me in such a dour mood. I growled in reply.

"Hot pocket?" Emmett laughed.

"Shut up, Emmett. I've still got another foot, and you've another headlight." I threatened. He silenced and helped his wife from the damaged vehicle. The followed us to the house. "Oh, don't think you're coming in, you two."

"But Alice sent us here to-."

"No," Edward answered for me with a smirk. "What Alice wants will just have to wait."

"Alice?" I questioned, to which Edward sighed, "She's persistent about choosing earrings, today. She sent Rosalie over with them and Emmett to keep you from running." I almost laughed at his response if it weren't for the sharp pain just below my one ankle.

"Fine, they can come in. It beats facing the wrath of Alice, besides, we could use some help putting the groceries away." I said with a wink towards my lover.

**Just a cute little chapter to relieve some tension and also a brief pause before we dive deep into the pool of wedding planning; plus, Bella gets a car, heavens knows she needed one, though I am going to miss that thing. I was eating at hotpocket while writing this… it was delicious :o) **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight, Human Appreciation Day

_Vampire Crayons_

It wasn't long until Alice joined her crew, back from her hunt with Jasper, in the cramped kitchen. I didn't have earring holes, so, naturally, Alice suggested we pierce my ears. She promised she wouldn't let anything bleed, and we could go to a jewelry store and have some clerk do the job too if I felt safer that way. To tell the truth, as odd as it was, I felt safer with the vampires punching holes in my earlobes that any normal human that wasn't drawn to blood. But Edward nearly roared when he discovered earrings are put through a hole punctured _through_ the skin, and he wouldn't hear of it. We ended up choosing between an assortment of clip-ons, much to Rosalie's displeasure. She said clippies didn't have the same effect as the real thing, plus, if I ever wanted to pierce my ears later in life, it would be much more difficult and painful. With one look at their granite hard skin, I concurred with her conclusion. But still, clip-ons it was.

I didn't realize how much time had passed until Charlie walked through the door and into the filled kitchen with a gasp at seeing all the Cullen and Hale children there.

"Hey, Ch… Dad. Welcome home," I greeted casually as he slid off his boots hesitantly and hung up his coats. "What do you think? Pearls or …" I held up a second pair of earrings for Charlie to view, dreading to say diamonds. "or these?"

"Which ones which?" He asked with a smile. Rosalie dropped her jaw and Alice gave my father an exasperated look. "I'm just kidding ladies, sheesh! I was married once, I know about your preoccupation with jewelry. Well, I think I like the pearls better. Your mother wore pearls for her wedding, too." He smiled, probably reminiscing about their special day.

"Thanks, Daddy." I gave him my best genuine smile and sifted through the pearl earring and matching pieces. I decided on polished pearl studs and skipped on the bracelets and necklaces, seeing as though the neckline was already high and I wanted my arms bare except for a brilliant wedding band on my finger. Alice nodded and stashed them back in their separate jewelry cases.

"I guess we should get going, Bella-." Began Emmett, but I silenced him with a glare.

"Actually, since you're already here, I think you all should join me for dinner with Charlie; especially you and Rosalie. After all, you two still haven't had a chance to taste my cooking. And I'm a very good chef. I don't think Carlisle and Esme would mind at all."

His eyes widened, catching my plan. "I'm not sure, Esme-."

"Actually, Emmy," Alice taunted. "I'm sure Esme wont mind at all. She and Carlisle had been planning on going out together for some time, so… I think we'd all like to stay, Bella… If that's okay with you, Charlie?" Never bet against Alice, and I knew my dad was a sucker for her puppy eyes.

"Of course, you're all welcome to stay," He replied before slumping off the television and sofa in the living room. Alice and I high-five'd in the air.

"Alright, boys. Go watch some baseball with Charlie, and the girls and I will fix up some spaghetti a la' Isabella." I said with a chuckle.

Edward rolled his eyes and Jasper snickered. Edward said, "Bella, it's football season, not baseball."

I stuck my tongue out at him, which he quickly pushed back in with a kiss, along with gagging noises from his siblings. "Whatever, go enjoy your _football_ game, you three. Now out!" I grabbed a wooden spoon from the counter and commence waving it at them like Emily used to do with her werewolf guests. The instantly left, and I thanked the spoon trick for being so useful.

"So, I've never cooked before. How do we make spaghetti a la' Isabella?" Rose asked earnestly.

"Honestly?" She nodded. "We just follow the directions on the side of the box."

"Oh, how original!" We giggled like the sisters we were soon to be and rifled through the newly stocked cabinets for a box of angel haired spaghetti noodles. I boiled water, putting in a dash of salt, and had to explain to a curious Alice that the salt keeps the water from bubbling over and burning. I put Rosalie on sauce duty, telling her all the steps to microwave Ragu in a soup bowl, and Alice cut the bread and sorted out a salad. Soon, everything was put together and on the plates, and the parmesan cheese set on the table beside the butter, forks, and dressing.

"Dinners ready!" Alice chimed, followed by one eager middle aged man and three beautifully morose vampire men.

Dinner looked perfect, but Emmett and Jasper looked anything but amazed. Edward knew how to act and dispose of the foot he wouldn't eat and looked forward to outsmarting his brothers and watching them suffer. Even Rosalie was stumped. Alice, to my surprise, chanted, "lets eat!" and took an eager bite of her pasta. I could tell she instantly regretted that forkful, but Charlie was too engrossed in his own helping to notice. Alice gagged, swallowed and gave me a pitiful look while I tried to muffle a laugh.

Charlie heard it that time and gave me an inquisitive look. "What's wrong?"

I let out a full on fit before composing myself. "I don't think these five have ever eaten spaghetti before, Dad. They don't know how to 'fork' it."

Charlie gave them all slightly sympathetic and amused looks before demonstrating the correct way to twirl noodles around a fork, watching satisfied as they… attempted… to spin up some noodles. Instead of laughing at them some more, I focused on my growling stomach and fed it some tomato sauce and noodles. I don't know what's wrong with vampires, but this was "yum"!

"Bleh!" Emmett complained, rinsing his tongue out in the sink as he 'helped' me wash the dishes. Really, it was Edward and I doing the washing and drying while Emmett acted the usual fool and Rose and Alice stood around doing what they do best, looking pretty. Charlie was lost in the sports game. "Next time, little sister, you can eat with us."

That earned him a whack on the head from his wife and a growl from Edward.

"After the wedding, I mean. Gosh you guys!" He amended, rubbing the back of his head and sticking his tongue out, refusing to bring the bad human taste of food back into his mouth. Maybe I should introduce him to my brand of bubblegum toothpaste upstairs. But, nah… he probably wouldn't appreciate it, I mean, a human does use it everyday.

Everyone left, and to my dissapointment, Edward, as well. Though I knew he would be back later through my window. Soon enough, Charlie was snoring in his bedroom, and I quickly washed and dressed in my pajamas.

A brilliant smirk grazed my face as I saw Edward pretending to sleep on my coverlet. "Edward, braid my hair, please?" He was instantly awake, knowing his attraction to combing my hair. He patted the space next to him and it was my pleasure to sit on his lap instead.

"Bella…" He groaned. "You are way too tempting for your own good." He leaned in, resting his cheek against my own from behind me. His arms snaked around my waist and stole the brush from my hands and instantly pulled my hair back into weaved plates I loved him to do. "And your shampoo smells so good…"

"But not as good as me?"

"There's no competition." I grinned slightly and craned my neck to kiss his cheek. He would have none of that, stealing a kiss from my lips before I could object. He pressed me down into the bed with impressive self-control and tucked the covers around me, still keeping contact with my lips. He released me when he was finished and I gasped for air.

"Did I mention I love you, today, Edward?" I asked, unselfconsciously fluttering my eyelashes and my heart.

"Hm, I'm not sure. Maybe you should, now, just to be safe." Him and his impish lopsided grins; so very handsome, with soft hair and perfect behavior… most of the time… it all makes him so hard to resist. It was a test for both our selves' control tonight.

"I love you, Edward, my prince charming, my Heathcliff, my Romeo, my perfect-." I was cut off with another cool embrace.

"I love you, too, Isabella, love of my existence. Sleep well, I'll see you in the morning."

"You promise? No last minute hunting trips?" His eyes remained the promising tawny gold as he responded, "I promise, cross my heart."

He started to hum my lullaby in his melodic way and my eyelids began to droop. "Good," I yawned. There was a break in the song for a peck on my forehead before his arms wrapped around my waist and he laid down beside me. The familiar notes filled my dreams again. Sweet dreams…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine, Y'Audi L'Audi

_Vampire Crayons_

I woke, fully rested, to the sun burning red spots through my eyelids. Everything within me was peaceful and calm, easing me up to let the new day to touch my bare arms sticking out from my nigh shirt. My skin pinched into Goosebumps and I snuggled back under the covers and shivered. It's summer; the air shouldn't be this cold, even in the ever-downcast town of Forks, Washington.

"I'm sorry. Did I make you cold, love?" The familiar singsong voice whispered behind me, his cold breath making me shiver again, but this one pleasant unlike the first. Despite his skin temperature being colder than my fridge's freezer, I pushed up against his stomach facing my back on the bed.

"Good Morning, Edward." The few words to the _Beatle's_ song, _Good Day Sunshine_ rang throughout my head while I waited for his reply.

He sighed and his cool arm draped over my covered waist. "I've got good news."

"Mm? What's that?" I said, inhaling in as much of him as I could.

"Today is technically an 'Alice Day', but we've come to an agreement, and I get to stay." He sounded as happy as a schoolboy that was out enjoying his recess swinging on a tire swing. But I knew better than to succumb to the good news, suspicion and curiosity arising in my gut.

"What do you and Alice have planned for me?"

"Don't be so tense," Edward hummed. He rubbed my back in wide circles under the blankets. My clenched muscles seemed to relax at his touch. "I said it was good news: We're going car shopping!"

I jumped out of bed and tumbled to the floor, picking a flustered self up on wobbly ankles while the vampire laughed, lounging on my bed.

"Good news for whom exactly?" I practically screeched. I knew Rosalie hated that truck as much as the rest and would never fix it up for me, so I had been planning on running into town and having a mechanic look at my hopeless scrap metal, maybe making something presentable out of it. It would be pricey, but ye ol' death trap was worth it. At least, I thought so.

He chuckled and propped his head up on his elbow, "I didn't clarify that, did I? Alice said you would put up a struggle, but by any means I was to get you to the dealership. You could use a new vehicle anyways. That truck was much too dangerous for my little fiancée to drive about."

"Was? You say it like there's no way to fix my baby!"

"Your _baby_?" He scowled handsomely. "And here I though _I_ am your one and only."

"Of course you are, but when it comes to cars I have my favorites."

I gasped as the floorboards disappeared from underneath me and I was back within the confines of Edward's arms on the comforter. "What are your favorites?"

"To start, number one is my truck, my _baby_." I struggled to control my rebellious heart as it threatened to burst out of rib cage. "Next is probably the Volvo."

He "mmhmm'ed" and muttered, "Very good memories in that car."

"Yes, the next is…" I scrolled down the metaphorical list in my mind. "Tyler's crashed Sentra."

"What! But that car almost killed you!"

"True, yet it didn't, because you were there for me. And that was the first time you ever held me in your arms. I'll never forget." He pulled me closer and we cuddled with his chin on my hairline until another visitor clambered through my window frame.

"Alright, Lovey-Dovey time is over!" She exclaimed with a giggle. "Today is a very special day for you, Isabella Marie Swan SoonToBeCullen."

I rolled my eyes and rolled off the mattress, this time lucky to have my feet connect with the floor. "Alice, I already know. You don't have to act like we're going to Willy Wonka's Chocolate factory anymore, Edward already broke the news… Is there really no hope for my baby?"

"Her baby?" The pixie-like vampire questioned her brother. Edward just shrugged and responded with "Truck".

Alice only laughed at me and shooed me to the bathroom to get dressed where she already left an outfit for me: Low rise jeans, a bright purple babydoll tank and silver flats. Of course, she included the diamond clip, the dreaded thing. After a quick breakfast, do to the two very impatient vampires grumbling in my kitchen, the shiny silver Volvo and it's owner sped down the highway and into Seattle, the now safe, thanks to the Cullens, rainy city.

Pulling the hood of my rain-slicker over my head I followed Edward and Alice to the sales lot where a lone salesman stood miserable hunched over beneath his umbrella. The sight of the gloomy man straightening his tie made me gulp and Edward reach for my hand.

"Ah, the Cullens, Edward, Alice," he said with a tip of his head. "Come back for more are you?"

Alice's laughter tinkled in the downpour. "No, actually, this is my brother's fiancée," she said as she pushed me forward and out of my love's grasp. "Emmett crashed his Jeep into her truck, and now she needs something else to drive, preferably something _faster_."

"Murdered my truck is more like it," I hissed, causing them all to smirk. "And a nice slow car is just fine for me, thank you. Do you happen to have any late 50's Chevy trucks? Red and the indestructible kind?"

Edward shook his hand and made me march after the hysterical car dealer.

The first choice was obviously a sports car, no more, no less. Stupid vampires and their ridiculously fast cars. The next few that followed had the same impression on me: expensive, extravagant, too much!

Edward sighed and blew a few fiery hairs out of his eyes as he leaned down to my own eye level. "Just pick one, please?"

I never liked to disappoint him, so I took another long look at the line of cars they had picked out for me. But just then I spotted another vehicle that caught my eye. Still on the rather excessive side, but it was simpler than all the others in the selection.

"That one," I said, pointing directly to a glossy electric blue Audi TT model. Alice pranced inside happily to make the purchase for me. I didn't have to wait long for the paperwork to be filed and my new car to be wheeled out front.

"Alice, if you would be so kind to drive the Volvo home," Edward said as I unlocked my Audi, getting ready to toss the keys.

Alice giggled. "Sorry Edward, but I have foreseen… and you'll be driving home alone. Bella is none to happy about our surprise, today. And, flowers are better I think. We've spent enough on her."

He slumped, dejected over to his car and slunk into the bucket seats before revving his engine and rolling out of the lot, probably pushing the speed limits. I climbed into the lean, mean, blue machine and popped the locks as Alice shut the passenger door after her.

The Volvo was already in my sights. The car roared and forced Edward to drive faster. I could just faintly see him shaking his head in the driver's spot. Finally, he switched roads while we drove straight into the Swan residence driveway.

Charlie stood stock still in the doorway. "B-b-b-b-Bella? What I-Is that?" If they thought they were pushing my limits, Charlie's nerves were already frayed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10, Kraft Singles**

"This is an Audi TT Coupe, Chief Swan." Alice said stroking the glossy blue paint lovingly like it was her pet. Her poor Porsche, to be cheated on always hurts.

Charlie's mouth still gape-open, as he stepped further out the door and to his cruiser. He was fully clothed in his police uniform, badge and gun in hand. "Well the boys at the station called me in late today. Apparently there have been some major speed violations in the city today. You girls be careful today," he said watching my care suspiciously the entire time. "Car safety first!"

"So, what do you think Edward will do for your forgiveness?" Alice asked while I unlocked the door and escaped out of the increasingly heavy downpour.

I rolled my eyes and hung my coat up on one of the pegs in the hallway. "As if you don't already know." Then sliding off my shoes I added, "I hope it's a single red rose, actually. I saw this scene in a black and white movie I watched one time where the guy put a rose in his love's hair. It was so romantic and sweet."

"Did I ever mention how alike you and my brother are?"

"Quite a few times. Why?"

"Well, I was just thinking about what you said. With you, I wouldn't be surprised if he pulled off something like that. Both of you are the romantic types. And I don't mean the Rosalie and Emmett way- they are two of their own kind. But you and Edward have your own way that always tells people you're two people in love and you're not to be messed with. I don't know. Just no one would ever mistake you for anyone else's girl, or think you could be."

"Thank you, Alice," I smiled. Thoughts of my own of Jasper and Alice at the airport on our return from Italy flooded my mind. They are unique, too. Just the way they look at each other makes you wish they would just kiss and end the suspense. Because you know they are perfect together. No questions asked.

"No problem? If not that, what are sister's for?"

"Oh, um…" I searched around in the kitchen until I had all the ingredients for grilled cheese, and then commenced the preparation. "Shopping… sleepovers… best friends… keeping you alive… joking with… I don't know… maybe it's only what you said."

Her laughter tinkled like little silver bells in the air. "You're too good, Bells. We're so lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one, Alice. Who meets a family like yours everyday and falls in love with a guy like Edward? I was the one who thought I'd never get married. I never even had another boyfriend in my life!"

"Poor deprived child. Neither has Edward. Maybe we'll take you two speed-dating just for the heck of it, sometime. I bet Emmett would love that."

"Possibly," I admitted, turning off the stove top and fetching a plate.

I caught Alice eyeing my sandwich with a queer expression on her face. It looked longingly yet disgusted at the same time.

"What is it?" I asked warily.

"Can I try some of that cheese? It looks all melted and gross… but…" I've already learned the hard way about vampires and their curiosity (like Emmett's quest to find B.O. Don't get me started!) So I handed over the plate and watched her sniff casually at my lunch. Then she swiped her finger in some of the cheese that had dripped off of the bread and brought it to her lips.

"Yuck, oh, gross! How do you eat this crud? Ack!" She jumped around the room like a madwoman.

"Alice, you've eaten human food before over here. How is this any different?"

"I thought melted cheese would taste different-better- than regular cheese, but it's just as nasty." She grimaced and spat in the kitchen sink.

"Thank you for the warning," I said sarcastically. "Now I'm going to sit down and enjoy my _delicious… human… _food." I licked my lips and hunched over my meal at the table like a hunter watching over its prey. "Yummy."

**Sorry about this chapter being short. I have more planned for it, so part two will be up soon, but I'm really hungry for a cheesy sandwich now, and it's late for lunch. So I'm really very hungry. I'm coming back to writing, but I've been sick this week, so they really puts a damper on my mood. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11, That which we call a rose…

**Chapter 11, That which we call a rose…**

_Vampire Crayons_

"Morning, son." Charlie said, followed by the sound of a clap on the back. Upon his entering the kitchen I turned around to face the counters, pretending to be absorbed in preparing my toast. Scrape… scrrrape… scraaape… I concentrated on brushing what little butter there was across the bread. The only thing that possibly irked me more than my fancy-car-buying fiancé would be his silence that matched my own.

Something prickled on my scalp.

I whipped around, my butter knife pointing in the direction of the table where Edward sat. He wore the most innocent smile on his lips.

'Oh sure,' I thought. 'Trust the vampire that can move at the speed of sound. Then again, why would he try to poke me in the head? That's so unlike him.'

Edward's brow creased in frustration; his eyes probed my own.

'That's right!' my musings becoming more victorious. 'Try as you might, Edward- love, you will never be able to read my thoughts.' With this in mind I stuck my tongue out at him. Even though I was sure I had the upper hand now he chuckled I should his head, almost like there was something only he was privy to.

I scowled, returning to my toast. 'Dumb, gorgeous vampire with that stupid smile. He better not be looking at me… So what if he is?' Scrrrape… scraaaape… 'Let him get an eyeful of what he can't have. That's right-!"

The same sensation as before tickled my head. I twitched and paused, finally deciding to ignore it. Perhaps it's my imagination or if it were Edward I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of my reaction.

Scraappe… scr- ugh not again! 'Resist touching your head or he'll know!'

After at least a minute of the same happenings- twelve, I counted (ridiculous, I know. But you can spread butter just so far.)

"Stop poking me in the head!" I screamed at him, spinning around on my heal to award him with a ferocious glare for his efforts.

He simply chuckled and my face grew beet red. I must have the mood swings a werewolf.

Just then something tumbled from my hair to rest on my pointing arm just before it tumbled to the ground: a trimmed rose stem with perfectly bloomed and red petals at the head.

Tentatively I reached my hand up to my head. The velvet petals of more flowers met my hesitant fingers; lovingly I caressed them and slowly pulled them out one by one. When I thought I had all of them, Edward was at my side immediately and gently procured another one from behind his back.

"You don't have to forgive me," he said quietly. He never broke my gaze. "But I hoped the roses would convince you to."

Smiling as I brought the flower faces up to his nose, I replied: "They're beautiful."

He pushed the red buds aside to see me better. "But cannot even attempt to compare to you, love."

My fiery anger melted to a rosy blush.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked, his eyes pleading with a hopeless glint in them. If I had not forced myself to pull out of their depths I might not've had the breath to answer him.

"Of course," I whispered. Then with a giggle I launched forward to kiss his luscious lips. Edward caught me eagerly and held me to him.

Very discretely I tucked a rose behind one of his ears.

**I really need some motivation. Thanks for the PM's. **


	12. Chapter 12

I apologize for the delay...

I apologize for the delay. I've been getting a lot of reviews from many readers asking for the next chapter. Well, here's a hint: the next chapter is the bachelorette party. However, although I promised one reviewer that I would post a day ago I stumbled into a blind spot, a dead zone, just blech. And I would really appreciate some help. Where should they go?

1, Ice-cream parlor

2, Cullen mansion (and what will they do there, karaoke…. Bleh…?)

3, Drive around town

4, Into seattle (imagine what havoc could happen there)

5, Or the Swan household (playing board games, gossiping, dress up… running around like retards with pots and pans on their heads?)

So those are the five selections I'm giving you. Just give me an idea or two in a review for this "chapter". I apologize for the author's note, but with your participation the next chapter shall be out _within the week_.

-Leah-


End file.
